


Finding Micro

by AoiMatsurika



Series: MicroDemption [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fights, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Micro's origin story, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Please enjoy our discord hell!!, more characters and tags will be added as we go, the bingle ship will finally appear in Ch. 5, the ships come later in the story, this was so fun to do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiMatsurika/pseuds/AoiMatsurika
Summary: We investigate the origins to Micro's lack of emotions and animosity towards Google through the determination of Pixie. A girl who won't let Micro's coldness towards her impede her desire to find the good in deep down in his code.Thank you for writing with me!@skaiaabelleth, @blizzy-bun, @pixiepatches, and @i-am-not-anon





	1. Chapter 1

It was unusually calm day in Iplier Manor, except for the hustle for information happening in the living room involving the newest addition to the Iplier household. “I just want a bit of information, you know?” Bliz says hounding the sweater vested man, who was dismissively looking down his nose at her. 

Pixie stands with her mother trying to coerce the information they desired out of him. “Yeah, harmless info. I just want to know.” She gently coos. 

Bliz, leaning on her petite daughter, adds on smoothly, “Shouldn't be a problem, really.”

The man glared down at them through his glasses, “It would be in your best interest to vacate my breathing space.” He says through clenched teeth. 

“ Awww, why? You don't necessarily have to breathe. Right?” Bliz points out to the emotionless search engine. “Come on, I'm curious, I like learning new information. Just prove to us you were always this way.”

Pixie moves away from her mother, looking him up and down with her hands behind her back. “Micro…Come on, just tell, prove there's nothing worth saving in there. Go ahead. Prove you’re truly as bad as you make yourself be.” She challenged. “Prove there’s no way you could change. Prove it!”

“We would love for you to tell us.” says the small dark-haired woman walking into the room carrying a tray with tea and pastries. She starts setting up the light refreshments on the coffee table before settling on the couch. She tensely watches the confrontation between the android and her daughter.

Micro, huffing and frustrated, dips out of the room and heads down the hall. He walks past his own room and towards the basement. He knew where he was going, but did the others? “To go that far into useless code is a complete waste of time. If you want the information from me, grab your pathetic son. He knows enough, maybe he'll help you, once he stops falling for the default.” He calls over his shoulder.

Pixie rushes after Micro. “No, no, I’m following you.” She said grabbing his arm and pulling him back to the living room, “Tell me about yourself, Micro. It shouldn’t be that big of a problem.” 

Micro stiffens under the touch and swats her arm harshly, “Don't touch me.” He was tired of this persistent offspring that stuck to him like a burr. 

Determined, she held his arm tighter. “No.” She said sternly, letting her nails dig into his sleeve.

Bliz takes a step near the two. “Don't touch my child.” She warned Micro, glaring at him. He looks back at her unperturbed by her glares, only wishing for the current ordeal to finish.

The young girl growled, “I’m not letting go Micro, tell me.” 

Micro scoffs at her useless effort to detain him. “And what would you gain? Huh? What's so interesting you want me to dredge dead files?” He could have easily thrown her off his arm and left her bleeding, but he was feeling gracious to the dim human child. Lucky for her.

“Information.” Bliz simply answers with her arms crossed.

“Just the way you wanted.” Her wife joins in.

“Information...Just information...none of the information would help us harm you... So just tell... Okay..” Pixie giggles, still keeping a tight hold of Micro.

Micro looks down at her with a deadpan expression. “Why do I not believe you?” He says in a flat voice. He wanted to be somewhere else, away from the irrational human females.

“Because you don't trust people, you've lost that aspect.” Bliz retorted.

“I’m not going to do what you’ve done to others Micro..” Pixie continued.

“And whose fault is that!” Micro snapped, suddenly lashing out. He was losing his patience with these foolish women.

Despite his sudden outburst, Pixie continues to tightly grasp his arm. “Who..?” she murmured.

Bliz takes another step near him, silently glaring at him. “You stole information. Do you really think he would have trusted you after that?” She countered.

Something about Micro’s reactions to their interrogation didn’t seem right to Pixie. She couldn’t place what it was, but he doesn’t seem to be talking about just her brother Google. “Mom, I don’t think he’s....Talking about him........” she quietly rationalizes.

Micro suddenly quiets, before cracking a smile and laughing, full out laughing. He bellowed, “Oh, you're so naive.”

Bliz’s wife stands, joining her wife and daughter in the interrogation. “We promised no harm will come to you. You boast of having the best information. Yet you fail to keep your word.” She inquired.

Micro glares at the small hands that were still relentlessly clinging to his arm. “I did not fail to keep my word. I never agreed to give you anything I've learned.” He fumed. There was no point to telling irrelevant information to the stupid humans that Google called family.

Pixie shook her head. She wasn’t going to let this go. He wasn’t answering their questions. She needed to know. “I don’t want to leave yet...” she says looking up at Micro, “..... What made you like this...?” 

The shrill sound of a phone breaks the mood in the room. Bliz pulls her phone out and redirects her glare from the bespectacled android to the device in her hand. She groans, “You're lucky that I have to go to work you assfuck.” Insulting Micro before wrapping an arm around her wife’s waist for a quick hug.

“Good luck at work.” She nods, pulling away from the hug.

“Thank you, Aoi dearest.” Bliz said cheerfully, kissing Aoi’s cheek before happily skipping out of the room to work.

Ignoring the blue-haired woman’s insults and her displays of affection toward her wife, Micro sneered at the current thorn in his side. “Wouldn't you just love to know?” he chuckled.

“What caused you to be like this?...Who.... did this to you...? Who turned you into such a monster...? Nobody is created this way on purpose... If they were, you could tell... You weren’t made like this Micro..” Pixie pleaded.

Micro rolls his eyes at the pathetic girl pleading on his arm. “Your emotions are running you, small human. However, you’re not going to leave until you retrieve this information though, are you?” He sighed.

“.....I’m not leaving until you tell...” She firmly stated.

“I was heading to an area to explain, but you...So kindly dragged me back into place.” He sarcastically droned, glaring at her. “Thank you for that.”

“Show me the area...I wanna know....” Pixie hesitatingly states with a sinking feeling of becoming bait. 

Micro sighs at her determination, but he thought of her potential worth by the end of his venture. “Fine, come along, little human. We're going on an adventure.” He sarcastically says to her. Pixie nods, following him out of the living room, keeping tight hold of his arm. He walks for a while through the halls of the Iplier Manor, arriving at a door that was oddly unfamiliar to Pixie. “You poked, you prodded, and I guess you're getting what you wanted...However, just know, the further we go. The longer it takes to get back.” He warns the human girl clinging to his limb.

Pixie followed him quietly to this door. Eventually, noticing that she was alone with him…far away from the protection of her mothers. But she shook off her concerns, looking at Micro while they walked. “I can be strong, I need this information. There’s no way he was created this horrible.” She thought to herself before he opened the door, revealing stairs leading down into a dark basement. The first step to finding Micro’s origins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord qoutes:  
> @skaiaabelleth - 02/01/2018  
> "I didn't want to give him a background but now that i'm doing it, I feel like maybe we can actually save this douchefuck a bit. Not enough to give him love, but enough to let him out of the box every now and again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixie and Micro reach their first destinations and find things left to be forgotten in the basement of the Iplier Manor.

Micro walks silently down the basement stairs, gears and cogs inside of his head turning as he thinks. Pixie looks down, careful of her footing down the dark staircase. She keeps her grip of Micro’s arm solid, not wanting to let go of his arm as they walk quietly with sounds of grit crunching underfoot as they descended. “..I hope he doesn’t try anything..” she thought, tightening her hold. 

They continue to walk down the stairs through a dark hallway until a door comes into view. It's busted to shit and the door has been wrenched from its hinges, possibly by angry robotic fingers multiple times. “We're here. Where would you like to explore first? The story ends out here, but begins in the furthest room in the lab.” Micro flatly declared as they walk through the battered door.

Pixie looks around in slight shock, wondering what could have possibly happened here. She didn’t know where to start looking. “Just show me anything of importance...” She trailed off. She didn’t let go of him, knowing the likelihood of him trying something would rise if she did.

Noticing the shocked expression, a barely visible smile…no…a smirk makes its way to the face of the android as he walks into the dark hallway, feeling along the wall for a light switch. Once his hands found the searched for switch, the empty hallway is bathed in buggy illumination. “Guess we're doing this in reverse.” He says, cracking his knuckles. Pixie flinches, but he doesn't make any move to hurt her…at least not physically. “First stop, meeting room.” He continues, walking toward an open door, dull illumination shining from what seemed to be computers.

Pixie follows him, taking in the sight of the run down rooms and looking around at the dark, broken down halls before arriving in the meeting room. She hesitates, but slowly let go of his arm, making sure her pocket knife is secured in her pocket before she walked in a bit further. She looks at the computers as she traces her fingers along the dust covered desks. “Hm.....” She thoughtfully hums, blowing the dust off her fingers. “No one has been here in a pretty long time it seems..” She thought.

His arm finally freed from the human offspring’s hold, motivated Micro to walk further ahead of her in the dimly lit room. “I was discussed here. My code, created in blueprints on that table. This is where they laid the outlines of my body, when creating its physical form. No…no… this is where HE laid the outlines of my body. Him and his stupid fucking colorful cohorts.” He growls before straightening up again, his anger bleeding back into a normal expression as he motions to a computer in the corner. “That computer is where the creator would look over bugs, and fix the things that went wrong. It was all paperwork in here. Paperwork, code, words. Business, if you will.” He further explained.  
She nodded. This…she could believe. However, she had a feeling that later on he might try to twist the truth. “I just have to keep strong. Sure, I did feel bad for him…But I couldn’t let that get to me, I have to be strong…I memorized the way here, I could take somebody else…” she thought, briefly looking over some of the blueprints. She furrowed her brow at some of the plans. She technically was a little too young to understand all of this, although she had a pretty good idea what most of it meant thanks to her android brother. “You’re talking about Google, right?” She implored, closely looking at to Micro, hoping she would catch on if he tried to lie to her. She couldn’t let him lie to her. She considered herself a decent liar, but she didn’t know him very well so this would be difficult.

Micro curtly nods. “Yes, I do mean Google.” He fumed, walking over to the computer and pulling the desk chair out, gruffly sitting and blowing the dust off the desk and keyboard before typing in a password he probably shouldn't know. He dug around in files, seemingly lost in thought as code ran over his eyes and as always he absorbed the information. No, wait, not absorbed...Was he expelling it? Into the machine? Yes, he was…After digging around and finding what he needed, he tucked the rest of it away in a folder before shredding it and adding it to a folder called “glitch bin.” He pulled up some files, cursor flying over one written in binary, the numbers came out of his chest- 01000110 01100101 01100101 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110011 00101100 00100000 01101001 01101110 01100110 01101111 01110010 01101101 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101100 00100000 01100111 01101100 01101001 01110100 01100011 01101000 01100101 01110011 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100101 01101101 01101111 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01110011 00101110 –He smirked doubting that she understood him. She wasn't that smart.

Pixie saw his condescending smirk as she looked at the binary. Little did he know, she liked to study it in her free time, so she managed to read the series of numbers. “So....You do have emotions..?” She smiled softly to him. He couldn’t have been manipulating her with ‘this.’ He probably thought she was too dumb to understand. She leaned against the table, not caring about the dust as she looked at Micro. She still wanted to know why he was like this; the code just proved he had emotions.

He flinches at the fact she understood. “That was a file they abandoned. When I was created.” He hissed, putting the file back in the 'glitch bin' and quickly turns off the computer after zapping more information from it. She was feeling pity and he didn't like it. She still trusted that fucking robot…

Pixie raised a brow, looking at the fuming search engine in front of her. She didn’t fully believe that the file was abandoned, but she didn’t want to press it. Not while they were alone…she was strongly aware of how weak she was. How her pocket knife wouldn’t do much. But… she still had to be strong. “If you say so…I don’t really believe you, but you don’t really seem to like to talk about your feelings…” She kept her smile. Maybe she was too nice, maybe there truly was no good in him…But until she was completely sure there was no way to help him, she would feel sorry. If he was made with feelings, something horrible must have happened to him. “So…Why are you doing this..? You've always seemed to have strong patience, so me bugging you about your feelings doesn’t seem like it’d bug you that much…” She tilted her head at him, still keeping her pleasant smile. She wasn’t as violent or mean when she was alone. She wasn’t threatening him. She wasn’t trying to hurt him with words. _She was being nice._

“Honestly?” Micro coldly answered crossing his fingers over his lap, turning the chair to face her, code running over his eyes before blinking and turning them back to their luminescent blue. “I find it funny, kind of curious, how much you want to know if you can fix something broken. You all did a great job with Bing. I'm surprised you're still trying with me.” He stands, pushing the chair back into place and leaving the room “Not all broken things need fixing, and not all 'perfect' objects are made correctly. Come along, the tour is not over.”

She laughed, following him, “Honestly? Perfection doesn’t exist, it never will, there will always be problems, always, even technology can’t be perfect.” She walked behind him, putting her hands in her pockets. “I think there's nothing truly perfect, for instance, a perfect person. If you love them, you’ll think their faults are part of the perfection. And sure, they're perfect to you, but to others they will see the faults as faults and they don’t love them like you do. Believing perfection exists isn’t right. Even if everybody but one single person thought something was perfect, it wouldn’t truly be perfect. I’ve accepted that I’m not perfect, that no one truly is. I’ve accepted not everybody will like me, and I’m fine with that.” She looked to Micro with a smile. “You'll never be completely healed, but whatever made you this way, it'll leave scars. It’s up to you, if you want to keep it an open wound or tend to it and let it slowly heal. It’s all truly up to you, if you want to try and change. No matter what I try, I know I can’t force you to.”

Micro scoffs lightly, rolling eyes and continuing to walk. “Perfection is a concept, you're correct. However, I am not human. Humans can have flaws. Humans can be damaged. Robots? We must be correct. There cannot be flaws, or we are trashed. I understand you spoke from...your heart, but I also don't have one of those. I don't know what you're trying to prove, but I won't stop you.” He attempts to open the door to another part of the lab, frowns seeing as it was locked. He jostles it until it hopefully breaks open, disappointed the door’s lock still held against his strength, “Hmm, pity.”

Pixie looked to him, “Humans create robots and humans will never be truly perfect. Humans do not fully understand perfection, because we've never seen it. If a human isn’t perfect and doesn’t truly even know what perfection is, then they cannot create something perfect.” She sighed, running her hands through her hair, “Google has never been perfect and Bing has never been perfect. Humans want so badly to create perfection, but they never truly can. So guess what? We go with what we got. We make it as good as possible, hoping for perfection, but it never truly is. That doesn’t mean we appreciate it any less. We're glad to have something good, in no way perfect, but good.” She takes another look at him. “You'll never be perfect. Googs will never be perfect and Bing will never be perfect. You were created by an imperfect being. It’s impossible for you to be perfect. It doesn’t mean you can’t improve if you try.” Pixie looks to the ground. She doubted her words will reach him, but she hoped he would think about them…truly thinks about them… “I really hope I can help him…I’m too nice.” She thought to herself.

“Google is the one who shut me down!” Micro barked. “If one imperfect being can shut down another, and rip out their coding, what does that mean? Do you actually know anything about this brotherly figure you've all adopted into your family? Do you have any clue what he is capable of?” He stops walking, before turning and walking closer to the girl, keeping a small bit of distance, but looming over her. “Do you know how easy it is for code to corrupt and his original objective to resurface again? How easy it would be to crush every little thing you love about him, and squish it to nothing?” He leered with a faint smile, “Do you?”

Despite his threatening stance over her, Pixie pleasantly smiled, “What kind of idiot do you take me for Micro? I’m fully aware of how dangerous Google really is. I’m fully aware he could be corrupt at any moment and kill me without hesitation. I’m fully aware the Google isn’t all he seems. Why the fuck do you think I’m asking you why you're like this? Why not ask my brother and get it over with the easy way? Who said I fully trust Google? I’m very much aware he probably had a part to play in your pain, but I don’t think he's going to admit to it, not yet anyway. He's probably ashamed or maybe he's tricking all of us.” She poked Micro's nose, still smiling, “We all make mistakes and I want to know both sides of the story. You could lie to me of course, but what would you even gain?” she countered, looking him in the eye. “You could care less about such an imperfect, small, teenager who isn’t even all that smart. You have nothing to gain from me. I have very little info. Why do you think I followed you here alone? I’m not a complete idiot. I’m really no use to you.” she concluded.

Micro frowns, squishing his face up at the oddly cute booping motion to his nose. “Fair point.” He sighs, fixing his tie, “Please refrain from touching me. I've been known to shock people.” After working on the locked door for a while longer, it finally gives way to Micro’s brute force and opens. He walks into the room, eyes glowing as he works to locate a switch, kicking something across the room in his haste. “This place is a damn death trap.” he mutters the last part under his breath, as he finds the light switch. He lights the room back up, showing a room with a large amount of blueprints, ones with Bing's own coding showing up. “Oh, who knew Google also played a role in that? I did.” he thought smugly. He turns back to Pixie, “This is the lab, well, one of them. This is where codes were tested.” he explained, walking through the room.

Rolling her eyes as she followed him, a small smile on Pixie’s face bubbled up. Something caught her eye as they walked. She saw it down another hall, only for a brief second, but she could tell it moved…”That is concerning. I thought we were alone..hmm…” she pondered, looking around the room and looking at a few of the blueprints. However, obviously something unnerved her as she frequently glanced at the doorway. She rationed it as only being in her head to focus back on the android beside her. “You said something about if it wasn’t perfect they’d trash it…There..um…how many…times have they created failed experiments..?” she implored, keeping an eye on the door.

He looks up from the plans in front of him, “Well, logically speaking…There were my old prototypes. And my partner's. There may have been more, but I was not privy to the information.” he digressed, raising a brow. “Are you frightened? Would you like to leave?” he proposed. Technically, he didn’t need the human girl slowing him down. He could just leave her behind…

“No, I’m fine Micro.” Pixie huffed slightly, looking back to the door. “I was just wondering..” she sighed before pushing the thought to the back of her head as she sat on a desk, now noticing. “Oh, for fucks sake! I cut my damn arm. How did I not even notice the pain?” She exclaimed, rolling her sleeve up. At least the cut wasn’t too deep. She chuckled softly, “How did I not even notice this…ugh..ah well, I must have got it while walking in the hall.”

Micro tilts his head finding the situation, and her fear, humorous. “Are you sure? How does one get cut and not notice, anyway?” He snorted, wandering over to the codes lining the walls, running his hand over the big bubble letters of Bing's attractions and Google's failure to compute them. “Hmm...” he hums in thought, tearing the coded letters in his grasp. His nails, though blunt, digging into the paper and dragging through them, shredding the evidence. “They really just didn't care what they left in this building, did they?” he said, speaking to himself now. He wandered to another wall, reading over more bugs and glitches they had to fix in post. “Leaving this all here...” mumbling as he walks and observes the other codes, lost in thought. Code dances under his glasses again, the numbers being spoken silently, his mouth moving on its own with them. He always thirsted for this information…But HE wouldn't let him have it….

Pixie sighed, reaching into her backpack an pulling some things out, silently cursing to herself as she wrapped her small wound. Once she finished, she put the things back in her bag. She raised a brow at what Micro was doing as she sat up to look at him. She sighed softly before smiling and walking over to him, when she noticed something strange. “The fuck…? What is that..?” she asked , looking at a strange looking cabinet on the other side of Micro that faced him. Micro seemed a little too lost in thought to notice it. She realized there had been a wall, completely torn down to the point of them not noticing. Micro was in a different room. The room had metal walls, a chair with straps and that cabinet…She watched the cabinet open itself, several needles, lasers, and guns attached to it. “Did they experiment so violently? That’s horrible…” she thought, before realizing that they were all aimed at Micro. A light started blinking on one of the guns, “oh fuck- MICRO YOU DUMB ROBOT LOOK OUT!” she yelled running over, yanking his hand and pulling him away just in time for the laser to shoot. It hit the wall, right where his head had been, smoke coming from the spot that had been shot. She laughed nervously, “Okay, what the absolute fuck why was that there...?”

Micro flails a moment after coming back to, eye growing wide at the spot where he was just shot at. “...Fuck...FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, GET OUT, GET OUT!” he commanded, grabbing Pixie and running out of the room, quickly running to the other. “So, this might be a nice time to tell you that the Googles like programming secondary objectives in all of their defaults, and that, my friend, was the experimentation room!” he articulated, looking back at the other room, where he had completely destroyed the door to get in. “I was too keen to show you the coding to remember why it was abandoned in the first place...I...I..” He shuts up and looks at the door again. “It's not safe right here, for you...Or for me.”  
She chuckled nervously, “You know, I’m here for information about you. Isn’t there anywhere safe in this building where you can tell me what happened?” She timidly held onto Micro's arm. At this point, the building put her in more danger then him. “Also…uhh… That’s horrible..” she quietly added, feeling horrible for what all the defaults that must have been put through in those kinds of rooms. There was no way that Micro had lied about them experimenting. The proof was right in front of her face. It was horrible that Google did that, but everyone deserves second chances. “Hell, that’s why I am with Micro right now. He also…showed concern for me? Sure, it could be that my moms would wreck his shit if I was hurt, but.. still…he showed concern..” she thought, walking with Micro.

He steadies his breathing, fans whirring as he peered around the corner. He took hold of Pixie again and headed back down the hall, slamming off the lights. He took off his tie, exposing his glowing blue emblem in the darkness to lighten the way. It was stupid to turn on lights and start breaking things. “I'm not supposed to be here. I'm the one who got out.” he grumbled, walking back over to the front door and tossing tie somewhere in the dark hall, making it look like it was ripped off by running off. “I can show you what happened...but...the farther we walk...the longer it takes to get back.” he warned the girl in his grasp.

She nodded, looking up at him. She just needed to get the info. She needed to know what really happened to him. “Okay.. I'll follow you..” She held onto his arm, not just with her hands, but slightly hugging it. “Sure, he could be manipulating me for all I knew, but there was still that chance he wasn’t.” she thought, looking down the hall, before looking at him again, nodding at him to lead her to the next part of his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.binarytranslator.com/ if you want to know what Micro and Pixie read.
> 
> Discord Quotes:  
> @skaiaabelleth- "hi i'm crying but they're happy tears. you're such a good person oh my god"  
> @pixiepatches- "aH th a n k i was actually truely speaking from the heart--  
> alSO NO CRY EVEN HAPPY TEARS"  
> @skaiaabelleth- "that being said -tosses my son off a cliff- THIS FUCKER DOESN'T DESERVE HAPPINESS"  
> @pixiepatches- "my nice ass this lowkey thinks he does im wEAK  
> IF I’M PROVED WRONG HOWEVER  
> I MA BE LIKE BITCH BYE"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Pixie learns more about Micro, can she trust that he's telling the truth? Or is he manipulating her to question her faith in the people she love?

Micro takes a breath, placing a hand on Pixie’s shoulder. Walking back into the darkness of the halls, light from his eyes amplified by the glasses and soft pearlescent blue light coming from his emblem illuminates their path as they walked. “The reason I’ve begun taking you on this journey is not to frighten you. I just want you to know just who you believe to be good, and who you believe is bad. I think you have the two mixed up.” He doesn't expand on his words as they walk through the quiet hallways. Only the sound of footsteps on metal and the whirring of his fans could be heard…so far. It's eerie. “They made it a maze.” He says quietly, “We all wandered aimlessly, just code in the void. When the bodies were made and we were tested, it became obvious there were problems. Google was the one, the elite. There was more than just him. More than just me...” he sighs, running a hand through his hair before pausing at a shuffling sound, freezing, and powering down his fans.

Pixie couldn’t tell if he was lying or if he was tricking her. However, she still half believed what he said. She was going to ask more questions until Micro froze and she heard the shuffling also. She quietly reached into her backpack, tightly holding onto Micro’s arm before pulling out her taser. She grips it tightly as she stayed quiet, not moving unless Micro indicated her to. “I can’t believe how stupid it was for me to think this, but I hope so fucking bad he'd help protect me…I am rather weak and I’m not sure what my taser would even do....” she frantically thought, clinging to the equally nervous android. 

Micro listens in silence before taking a breath, swallowing thickly and looking around. His lights flickering slightly in what seemed to be…fear? That wasn't something he was used to feeling. The shuffling sounds grew a bit more and he shut off his lights completely, leaving them in complete darkness. “Don't...Move...” the words were barely there as he gave out the hushed warning.

She stayed completely still, barely hearing Micro, but enough that she knew what he said. She gripped his hand tightly. “God, it was stupid of me to trust that he wouldn’t leave me here. If I got attacked, he’d just run and save himself... But still… I didn’t know that for sure, and that’s what I was holding onto.” She thought before she felt something, ever so lightly brush past her arm. Tears welled up in my eyes in fear as she gripped the taser tighter.

He knew what it was… He knew it well…Micro didn't bother breathing as the thing had only just missed finding them, finding /him/ again… A door opened and closed in the distance. He waited several more minutes before hesitantly blinking his eyelights back on, looking around them. He looked after it again, hardly daring to move. Micro knew there were four in total. And one of them just walked by, which meant there were two more still in this fucking nightmare lab. The other one is waiting at the manor. He looks down at the girl, blinking off his eyelights and letting my emblem light the way again. “You still wonder why I don't like dredging up dead files?” He flatly droned.

Pixie gripped his hand tighter, looking up at him with pure and utter fear before mouthing, ‘Turn off the lights and be quiet.’ She slowly looked to her left and sure enough, there was a Google. It was still shut down but it was right, Fucking, THERE. She dug her nails into Micro's hand, slowly and quietly trying to move closer to him. She was fucking terrified. Biting her lip as she looked, not knowing what to do. It was so close, it could power on at any second.

He quickly turned his lights back off before looking at her, peering down at where her hand was being dug into his skin. It didn't hurt, but it might shock her. That wouldn't be good. Micro tried to make out which one it was in the darkness, but their stupid clothes all looked the same. That's one of the things he hated about them. Carbon Copy Coded Cunts… There was a sound and he froze again. Pausing his thinking, he heard the distinct sound of something powering on, a couple of rooms down. “Jesus fuck, were they all aware?...Google…Google told them. That fucking blue wretch!” Micro angrily thought, gnashing his artificial teeth.

Pixie quietly stepped closer to Micro, slightly leaning on him as she looked up at him. She couldn’t tell if he saw, but she mouthed ‘What do we do?' to him. She hugged his arm tighter, holding her taser ready. “Wait…Why was I so scared..? These were just versions of my brother Google… Even so... There was a chance Micro wasn’t lying about him... Either way, I didn’t know what to do and I was probably dumb for looking to Micro for help. But still…There was that chance he wasn’t lying…” she thought, securely gripping her weapon after the moment of doubt.

Taking another shaky breath, he turned to face the other Google before shoving off and throwing himself into it, powering it on manually before grabbing Pixie’s hand and bolting. They'd be distracted by the noise, if he calculated correctly, and his old room was right ahead. The door was even still off its hinges! Pixie let out a slight screech, but quieted herself as they ran quickly as she held the android’s hand. However, she felt something grab her leg as they started to run. She let out a cry as she tripped. Releasing Micro's hand as she struggled to get the Google off, hoping it would let go and she wouldn’t have to taze it. “Please, with whatever heart you have Micro…Don’t leave…” she prayed. 

Micro skidded to a halt, biting his lip and blinking his lights back on to see what had happened. The Google attached to the human was Green. God, he fucking hated Green, but he wasn't as bad as Red...Where was Red? Micro had an internal fight with himself as he looked down, digging his nails into his palms. “Fuck...I couldn't just leave...I mean, I actually could. It would take a bit, but I could still leave. I could just leave, and be fine. And they wouldn't trust Google for his Upgrades destroying a family member...” he stressed, before huffing a frustrated sound. He grabbed the door he previously ripped off its hinges and lopped it at the currently problematic Google. Smirking as he watched it slam into the robot before coming closer and yanking hard to get the girl free. Micro owed her information. That was all…

She teared up as she grabbed his hand. She jumped to her feet as she held his hand tightly, whisper yelling, “Thank you! But now where the fuck do we go??” She looked the Google behind her, which was already starting to get up again. She didn’t know who was lying or who was telling the truth. All she knew was that she needed to hide with Micro. There was no way they could run back to the door without being caught, but the fact the Micro helped her…There was a chance that the Google was going to protect her, but there was also a chance it would rip her to shreds.

Micro let out a frustrated sound, stamping his foot and crushing some glass from the door as he tried to remember the layout of the lab he had wandered for years while being developed. He roughly grabs Pixie and lifts her up. “You're dead weight to me if you use your legs.” he bluntly comments, quickly running from the approaching Google. His feet stamping on the metal flooring as he rounds the corner, “Cortana's lab is further down, and to a left there's a room that has a lurching drop that brings you into another section. I-I don't know where the fuck Oliver is. I only know Green is right there, and Red is somewhere on this level as well. Hell, that one who passed us before could have been Red!” he frustratedly whispered, trying to focus on where to go while running.

Pixie held onto Micro as tightly as he held her. She looked around, her taser in hand as Micro ran. She could tell that he was scared. She couldn’t tell if it was because they've hurt him or because he didn’t want to get caught with her. It frustrated her not to know what was really going on. She just wanted answers, not this confusion and terror. She held onto Micro tighter, “Fuck it. Run first, ask questions later.” She reasoned with herself, making sure to check if they were being followed and it didn’t seem so luckily. However, she couldn’t help but feel slightly panicky. If the Googles were really a danger to her, then there was a chance she could die here... “Oh my fuck, I could die here…” she realized with tears in the corners of her eyes that slowly streamed down her face. She was _scared._

Micro felt the tears, but ignored them as he slowed down a bit. He looked around and began to walk again, although the pace was brisk. “If I could just get to the room...If I could just get to that damn section they had barricaded, I'd be fine. I could show what I needed to, and that'd be the end of it.” he mentally worked out. He walked to a room and tried the door, finding it open, he slipped in and looking around. An empty lab? He didn't hear anything as he walked, illuminating the center of the floor as he wandered finding the lurch he had previously described. Looking down into the vast space of black, his light showed the tunnel. A faint beeping could be heard downward. “I've observed you are afraid of heights. I can do nothing about that.” he unsympathetically expressed, jumping into the dark pit while holding the poor human.

She covered mouth in an attempt to muffle her scream, shutting her eyes tightly and shaking as she gripped onto Micro for dear life. She felt like she was going to die. Panic rose in her chest as she shook. She buried her face into his chest, feeling light headed as they fell down. Despite her efforts, she let out a broken sob at all the confusion and fears about everything. She didn’t know where they were going or what to do. All she knew was that she was terrified and digging her nails as hard as she possibly could into Micro. She didn’t know what was happening or why it was like this.

Upon landing, Micro’s knees buckled under the weight along with a crashing sound that he almost missed. His hands tighten around Pixie slightly as he wobbly stood. Aside from another set of broken cases, like the ones he was so used to being trapped in in the manor, the area was empty as suspected. He detached the girl from himself, tsking at the dents in his synthetic skin and looked back up. There was nothing but darkness up there. This area was easy to get into, but hard to get out of if you didn't know the lab. He knew the lab. He knew this area. But did the Googles? He felt assured that he and the girl should be safe. He was a lighter build than the upgrades, more similar to Bing. If they followed, they would surely break something in their physical shells.

As soon as Pixie was detached from him, she hugged herself, still craving to cling to him for comfort. Laughing as she cried and sat down, “I don’t even fucking know what’s going on anymore!” She stopped laughing as she hugged her knees, not caring that some of the broken glass cut her. “I just wanted answers, not all of this shit!” she wailed, putting her face in her hands. She was so confused. Who was lying? What was even happening anymore? Why did they have to jump down a fucking deep almost portal to hell type of hole? Why was this happening?

“Oh, you poor, poor child.” Micro cooed it emotionlessly before walking over to the containers. He glared at them, spotting the container they trapped him in constantly. “You wanted answers, and it's not **FUCKING** easy to give them, you little brat. I wanted to drop it, but _nooooooo._ You just had to prod, and prod, and prod! Like your fucking brother!” he snapped, hitting the glass, not caring as the capsule shattered and glass was flung elsewhere. “I was broken! Before I was let go, before I escaped, I was in this place! I was trapped in darkness. Tested on and treated without a lick of respect, so what truly makes you believe I /want/ to be like that again?” he cursed, shaking the glass off his clothes. The frightened girl didn’t know what to say or do. She hated yelling and she felt even more horrible for him. In her confusion, she bolted, the glass hitting her as he smashed the case. She felt horrible for him, but her apologies would mean nothing. She was scared. She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t tell if it was him, the situation, her anxiety, or everything. She hid, sobbing quietly and curling into a ball, holding her taser tightly.

Micro sighed and ran a hand through his hair, gripping and pulling it before smoothing it back. He just breathes, looking around, “You're frightened. I'm not here to hurt you, little human. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm here to gather information, and spread information. That. That is my purpose. And there cannot be emotions in that purpose.” he articulated, walking away from the mess of broken glass. Wandering in the darkness, he boots up another computer and types in yet another password he shouldn't know. “I was not always this man. I was once code, as you should very well know. I was not...Nice, per say? But I wasn't as callous as now. But you don't believe a word I'm saying, do you?” he surmised, turning his head toward Pixie. His eyes lit up and stare at her like a flashlight, illuminated by blue light.

She held her knees tighter. She was terrified. She felt more and more tears pour down her face as it blurred her vision. She hid her face in her knees as she held herself tighter. She was bleeding with cuts, bruises and scrapes on her body. Her blood began to stain her clothes slightly. She was panicking. Would he hurt her? Would the Googles hurt her? Would she get out of here alive? She didn’t know. She just sobbed harder, pushing herself further up against the wall. She didn’t know what would happen. She just hoped he wouldn’t hurt her. “Please... I don’t want him to hurt me..” she mentally pleaded, despite his inability to read her thoughts. 

“There's no reason to cry.” Micro sighed, seemingly disinterested. He turned back around and went through the code on the computer. “You've got your answer. I don't want to go back to having emotions. I don't want to be trapped here again. As someone who prattles and drones on, you emotion-driven little pest, you should know what it feels like to feel helpless. You're feeling it right now. It's pathetic.” he reprimanded as he read through the numbers and letters on the screen.

Pixie gripped her thighs. “…no…” she murmured, standing up. Her tear filled eyes showing nothing but emotion. “No...” she repeated, gripping her taser tighter. “No way in hell am I ever feeling that way again… I’m not useless… The fucking fact that I’m alive proves I’m not useless.” She took a step forward, “What is so fucking bad about emotions?? What’s wrong with having them, damnit?? Why do you want to do this to yourself??? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO FUCKING MANIPULATE OTHERS?! WHY CAN’T YOU JUST FUCKING TRY?? EVEN A FUCKING BIT?! I KNOW EMOTIONS ARE HARD AND THEY’RE DIFFICULT! I KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO NOT WANT ANY AT ALL! BUT IT’S A FUCKING GIFT TO HAVE THEM! WITHOUT EMOTIONS, LIFE WOULD BE BLAND AND HORRIBLE!” she screamed at him. She was so done with this. Why couldn’t he just try? Even just a bit... “Why....? Why don’t you want to be happy...? Not having emotions won’t make you happy… But fuck… You probably know this…” she laughed as she cried. “No matter how hard I try to help you.. To make you see that the outcome is worth the effort...” she looked to the side, “Google must have fucked you up bad for you to have this thinking... But fuck, what do I know..? I’m just a teenager trying to make the most of my life...” she sighed.

The android was a bit surprised at the outburst from the tiny girl, the code on the screen glitching slightly in shock. “...You...” he sighs, getting up from the computer, “You're panicking again.” He keeps a distance from her, but his eyes stare at her. The computer still running programs behind him. “I don't have the facets in my code for emotion. That's why it was shredded. I'm not safe with emotions. They're self-destructive, and Google can't deal with anything self-destructive. You've seen him.” he informed her.

Pixie tosses the taser aside. “You're an idiot, a fucking idiot...” she laughed softly, “But hey, I am too… The fact that I still want to help you proves that.” She walked closer, “Maybe I’m just too nice. Maybe I show sympathy to those who don’t deserve it. But I still think you deserve a fucking chance. I’m an idiot, but you deserve a fucking chance.” she continues, walking to the point she was right in front of Micro. “This is really, really fucking stupid of me... But you deserve this chance. You deserve to get help with your emotions. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to learn more about life and spread information with emotions.” She hugged him. “I’m an idiot and I know I can’t force you to live with your emotions…But I really.... _really_..... Wish you’d try.... I’m a really fucking dumb teenager with too much kindness, but even though I can do hardly anything, I just want to help you.... Damnit... I’m an idiot...” she concludes, letting go of Micro and rubbing the tears from her eyes as she softly laughed.

Micro’s eyes grew lidded as he stared at this girl who was baring her heart, wearing it on her sleeve. She wanted so badly to help…She was so easily hurt and wanted to help. “Little human...” he started until a thud interrupts him and makes him jump seeing that it was Google Red. It was Google fucking Red and he just jumped down. “Okay, so they knew where I was, that's fucking great.” he thought. “That's nice... But we need to get out. Now.” he said hurriedly grabbing Pixie again and lifting her up. He turned off his eyelights again and headed for a wall. Feeling for a dip in it before yanking it open and closing it behind him, hardly daring to breathe. The experiments knew this way out of the lab, but did the Googles? Cortana had been the one to help him build it. Was he safe? Were they safe? “FUCK, I LEFT CORTANA AGAIN!” he mentally screamed to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord Quotes:  
> @blizzy-bun: "mama bear mode is activating"  
> @skaiaabelleth: -excited clapping-  
> @aoimatsurika: "Micro you better bring our daughter back alive"(♯｀∧´)  
> @skaiaabelleth: "Who's telling the truth, Pixie~?"  
> @blizzy-bun: "gahhhhhHHhhhbbHHHHHHHHH"  
> @skaiaabelleth: "the absolute maniacal laughter i just did was terrifying"  
> @aoimatsurika: "Google you have some explaining to do"  
> @blizzy-bun: "Oh I wish I could be heard it, I bet it was chilling" "Damn right he does"  
> @pixiepatches: "whOS LYING GU HHHHH"  
> @skaiaabelleth: -cackling-  
> @pixiepatches: "whY MUST THIS HAPPEN I JUST WANTED ANSWERS"  
> @skaiaabelleth: "Because, secrets hide in labs. You still haven't met cortana. You still haven't found this...Prototype, Micro has talked about. You're in for a fucking RIDE!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a place to rest, Micro and Pixie fix a few wounds while bringing up some old ones.

Pixie grabbed her taser before being pulled into Micro’s arms, keeping quiet as he rushed them to safety. She hoped she wouldn’t have to use her taser... But if she did, she was going to taze Red Google. She didn’t know if he meant her harm, but she knew damn well that he meant Micro harm. She wasn’t giving up on Micro, no fucking way. If this Google tried to hurt him, she’d taze him and apologize later. She held onto Micro, being as silent as possible.

Micro snuck as quickly and quietly as he could through this area, crouching and awkwardly crab walking away. Cortana was so much smaller than them. She didn't have to do this, she could just walk. This was her escape path, after all. Micro paused slightly to listen if Red had noticed the movement when he fell. He was grateful that the wall remained unmoved as he began moving again.

Pixie crawled easier then Micro, her small short body to thank for that. She was as quiet as possible as she crawled after Micro, making sure not to make too much noise. As she was crawling, she put accidentally puts weight into a part of her knee that had glass in it from Micro’s recent outburst, causing the glass fragment to go into the wound deeper. She inhaled sharply, biting her lip to hold back her screech in pain. She stopped crawling and with tears in her eyes, she ripped out the large fragment out and quietly set down the bloody glass.

Micro paused at the sharp intake of breath. He turned and crawled back, his eyes lighting back up as he observed what had happened. “Are you always this clumsy?” he implored, noting the blood that leaked from her wounds.

She grimaced, tears in her eyes as she let out a quiet laugh, “Probably...” She held her wound. It was much deeper from crawling on it and it was leaking blood. “Ouch... Pft…I need to be more careful.” she laughed softly with pain in her voice as she leaned on Micro a bit. “I think I can still crawl... I’ll be fine... I think…” she uttered, looking at Micro with a painful smile.

Micro frowned and bit his lip, silently kicking himself for throwing his tie away the dumb way he had. That would be a PERFECT way to stop the bleeding. _Woooo! Way to go, asshole._ “We can rest. They cannot find us here, and we're far away enough from the main vents, and rooms, for them to hear us.” he surmised, double-checking the area they were located.

Pixie looked at her wound, “I might have something in my backpack...” she muttered, pulling off her bag and rummaging through it before pulling out a scarf. “This should work...” She started wrapping the scarf around the wound but stopped, hissing in pain at the touch. “.....could you do this..?” she asked, looking to Micro with smile on her face and tears still in her eyes.

Sighing, he took a hold of the scarf, lifting her leg and straightening it before wrapping it tightly. “You'll feel a pull of resistance when you bend it, but you shouldn't bleed out if that's what you were worried about. Statistically, it's improbable, but not completely impossible. Also, that's going to be tender.” he informed her, wishing that her bag also held disinfectant or alcohol. Wait….why was he trying to keep her alive?...

Pixie winced as her knee was wrapped, before letting out a little laugh. “I'll try to be careful on it then.” she sighed, leaning against the wall as she put her hand through her softy-waved hair. She looks to Micro with a smile. “Thanks Micro..” she said to him with gratitude. “I’m too fucking nice. Micro probably doesn’t deserve this kindness... But guess fucking what? After all he's been through, I’m an idiot, but I think he deserves it. Ugh...” she thought as she started pulling out shards of glass from her arms, chest, back, and legs. They were small and not that deep, but she didn’t want to crawl on one again so she pulled them out.

Micro frowned, finally noticing just how much glass was embedded in this child. “...Is that from when I hit the chamber...” he questioned, slowly realizing what he did.

She was silent, thinking for a moment. “Most of it is most likely from that. It’s okay though. It’s just some pain.” she said smiling at him as she pulled the last piece out. She winced, biting her lip. “Ow...” she sighed. She had tons of cuts, all bleeding, but none of them were really as intense as the one on my leg though. She really hoped they wouldn’t get infected. I sighed tiredly, leaning on Micro. She hoped he doesn’t mind the physical contact.

He felt...bad. He didn't like this feeling. He didn't like this emotion. Why would anyone want emotions? “Rest. We are safe here.” he stated to her, occupied with his current mental dilemma. He didn't know if he said that more for himself or for the child at this point.

Pixie looked at Micro. Smiling softly as she sighed, putting the taser in her bag as she sat it next to her. “..... Hey Micro? Guess what... I used to wish my emotions weren't there too.. I wished for a pretty long time that I didn’t feel anything... That I was just numb, that life would be so much easier without them...” she confessed, running her hands through her shoulder-length hair, looking at the wall.

Micro just stared at his hands. “Does it get better?” he asked, hitting his head lightly against the wall and staring up at the concealed space. The tunnel they were hiding in brushing the top of his head lightly. “Like, truthfully, does it get better?”

Pixie smiled, “It does... But guess what? Life isn’t easy, there will always be problems and pain... But no matter what, things get better. It takes time, and really hard work. It can be really difficult, and can be so hard sometimes... It can seem easier just to give up.. But no matter what, the hard work is always worth it.” She looked to Micro. Here she was, in pretty intense pain, bleeding in a cramped space... But she knew things would get better, that maybe, just maybe she could help him...

He leans his head lightly against the wall, his chestfan humming slightly. “You need medical attention at the earliest convenience...I watched Henrik, but I don't have tools to help. I don't...I don't actually know what to do. The web doesn't give me any insight about results for being trapped in an escape route with a bleeding person.” he admitted, frustrated with the situation.

She laughed, “Hey, I’ll be okay. I just need a bit of rest before we get out of this hellhole. I know I’m fucked up pretty bad but still, I can get out of here.” She sat up a bit, thinking that she might be able to crawl more. She wasn’t completely sure, but sitting here wasn’t doing anything. She was just getting weaker. She looked down the vent, “Where does this lead, anyway?” she asked her companion.

Micro blinks for a moment, remembering the layout of the lab. “Oh, it leads to another section of the lab. The Googles used to call it our sleeping area, but they abandoned it along with everything else. The door is barricaded on the other side. After we got bodies, they eventually decided that there was no need for a sleeping area anymore. It probably looks like a painted over wall on the other side.” Micro brightens up slightly, fan whirring a bit, realizing there were beds. He looks down at her. “Can you manage?”

Pixie smiled, giggling slightly, “Yeah, I can manage.” She slipped on her backpack, stretching a bit as she looked down the vents. She rubbed her bloody arms a bit before she started to crawl. It’s a bit painful and hurts like a bitch, but a bed sounded so good right now.

Micro crawled at a steady pace and eventually reaches a hole at the end. He knocks in a vent, listening to it clatter on the inside of the room before pulling himself out of the tunnel and into the room. He then helps Pixie get down, waving away dust and turning his lights on brighter to look around the room. Everything was in the same place and the bed was just as he had left it. He looks over at the other bed in the corner before feeling...Was that pity? Sadness? No, he did not want these emotions. Fuck off, emotions.

Pixie leaned on Micro tiredly, looking at the room with a smile. She sighed softly, coughing from the dust as she looked at the beds. She had to lean on Micro for support, her leg was making it very difficult to stand on her own. That’s when she started to wonder how she had been gone for a very long time…If her moms, Google, or anybody else saw her injured with Micro, they’d think the worst… She shook her head. That’s why she would be with Micro, to explain what happened and she wasn’t going to let them cage Micro again. Sure, he wasn’t going to get better in a day, but keeping him locked in a glass chamber wouldn’t help him at all. That was a horrible way to treat him. She sighed, Google made mistakes like everyone all did. She just wished he told them. He probably felt awful. Pixie looked to Micro with a smile. She really hoped she could help him, she really did...

Micro frowned and ran a finger through her hair before lifting her up carefully, finally aware of how fragile this little human was as he walked over to the bed and laid her down after wiping off as much dust as he could. Eventually, he just ripped the blanket off and laid her on the sheets. They were still clean, not covered in dust like the top layer had been. “You need to sleep. You need to rest and recover...I don't know where to find medicine...No one in this lab has been human.” he told her with some guilt for partially being the cause of her injuries.

Pixie propped herself up on her elbows slightly looking at the ceiling as she tiredly sighed, “I can try to sleep but...” She looked at him, “If somebody figures out we're in here and I’m still asleep, wake me. They'll think the worst if they see you with bloody me. If they try to hurt you or take me away, I’m going to taze them if they don’t listen to me.” she sighed, brushing her hands through her hair. “I know they won’t listen to you if you try to explain, but if they don’t listen to me then welp they’d be asking for it.” she chuckled lightly, looking at herself as she took off her torn up hoodie, revealing her bloodied t-shirt and cut up arms. She sighed knowing her injuries were going to hurt like a bitch for a while, but it'll get better later. She looked at Micro, smiling at him. “Also it’s cold, so yes, you have to sleep with me.” she laughed softly, looking around the room more. “And it'll give me reassurance you're still there and it'll be easier for me to not let others get to you.” she added, scooching over in the bed.

Micro blinks, “I have to hold you?” he questions, rubbing the back of his neck. “Okay, I guess? Wouldn’t that hurt you more?”

Pixie laughed rolling her eyes, “As long as you're careful, I’ll be fine Micro. Just mind my leg. The other cuts don’t hurt too badly.” She sat up, smiling at him and rubbing her arms. Most of her small cuts had scabbed over, but she was still covered in blood from the wounds. She scratched her arms a bit, trying to get the dried blood off.

Micro walks over carefully and eventually sits down, mindful of the leg before shocking her lightly in a chiding notion. “Don’t scratch, you’ll reopen them.” he scolded.

She laughed softly, nodding, “Alright, alright...” She leaned on Micro, sighing softly as she looked at the ceiling. “Today has been fucking insane, painful…” she said looking to Micro. “And so far a good day. Some sucky things have happened, sure, but I’m glad you told me about yourself. I’m not sure if I did, but I hoped I helped, even if it was just a bit…” she trailed off, taking off her glasses, which she surprisingly haven’t lost or broke.

Micro just nods, sighing peacefully. He liked being in his old room. He hasn’t had a room since….since a long time ago. Dark had taken that privilege when they locked him away. “Are you comfortable? Or as comfortable as you can be while bleeding and in pain?” 

Pixie let out another soft laugh, “I’m as comfortable as I can get.” she murmured, hugging Micro lightly. She knew it was a little stupid to trust him enough to sleep around him. He could be manipulating me, but she honestly felt that wasn’t the case. She leaned on him as she hugged him, looking for as much warmth as she could get from the human-shaped search engine. She also liked cuddles.

He shocks her lightly to figure out her body temperature before there was a humming noise and the emblem on his chest produced thermal heat instead of light. It still glowed, but it wasn’t very bright, only warm. “I only know how to shock for actual body information. I hope that suffices.” he muttered to her.

She nodded, smiling as she closed her eyes. Her body curling up closer to him as she took in the nice warmth. “Mhm.... Thank you Micro... Thanks... For trying... I know it's difficult but thank you...” she yawns, hugging him more. She buries her face in his chest as she softly yawned, tiredly looking up at him with a smile.

Micro pets her hair softly. “I read humans like physical affection in small doses when they are tired.” he states, blinking and looking over at the other bed in the corner, lost in thought. “You should rest.” he reminds her.

“Mmm...” she nodded tiredly. She knew that she needed to sleep, but she still couldn’t help but worry. What if someone found them and tried to hurt Micro...? “Ugh, I was stupid, but I was already getting attached to him..” she thought, tiredly looking up at him. She yawned as she hugged him tighter. “Micro...? Do me a favor…while I’m sleeping… Don’t leave... I don’t want to be alone...” she muttered quietly. It was weak, but it was the truth...

“I cannot leave, as you are laying over my body. But I will not push you away, if you do wish me to stay... When... If we are not found, there is another stop to make. It’s not far from here, but I don’t doubt there will be Google Carbon Copy Patrol around.” Micro spoke with a certain lilt to his voice, still staring at the other bed. “Would they have left her? Is she even still here?” he wondered in his head.

Pixie smiled, nodding to Micro, “That's fine with me...” She hugged him a bit tighter. She knew he said that he wouldn’t leave but… it sucked.. She really, _really_ hoped he was telling the truth. He didn’t seem to be lying but.... She felt tears welling in her eyes. Micro had been through so much pain. So much to the point of wanting no emotion... Having experienced that pain before, she knew how awful he must have felt. She hoped she could help him.

Micro just stared, sitting in place, running his fingers through her hair. “Why wouldn’t she go to sleep? The sooner she slept, the sooner we could leave.” he thought.

Pixie’s tears slowly fell, dripping into his shirt. She needed to sleep. She was starting to get emotional at the lack of it. She rubbed her eyes. She needed to stop crying. Micro shouldn’t have to be bothered by more emotions anyway. He was already probably overwhelmed. She yawned, stupid lack of sleep making her weaker and emotional.

The hand in her hair paused. He looked down at the wet feeling. _Ah, tears._ “Why are you crying now, little human?” he questioned.

She lightly chuckled, “Because I’m a tired idiot...who just feels emotional right now.. over lots of things...” she sniffled, rubbing her eyes as more tears fell. “Stupid tired brain... Making me weaker..” she thought.

“You’re tired. Your oxygen levels are decreasing, and the receptors in your brain are tucked into place. You’re emotional because, like an infant, you’re fighting to stay awake. Sleep.” Micro chided, at the weepy girl in his side.

Pixie snickered, hugging Micro, “Alright alright…” Her eyes started to flutter shut, “Thank you... A lot Micro...” She slowly gave into sleep, hugging him tighter.

Micro watched her sleep and sighed, settling down slightly on the bed and peering at the ceiling. This felt familiar. He had done this before. “Cortana...” he thought, closing his eyes and going into sleep mode, not fully shutting down. _We were safe here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord Quotes:  
> @pixiepatches- "why do i feel like googles the liar"  
> @skaiaabelleth- "That's not up to me"  
> @pixiepatches- "I BETTER NOT BE GETTING MANIPULATED I STG IM ACTUALLY STARTING TO LIKE MICRO FUCK"  
> @aoimatsurika- "Me too. I feel like your brother has a lot of explaining to do, but I still can't trust Micro for some reason"  
> @skaiaabelleth- "dude at this point he's his own character, i'm just writing what feels right"  
> @aoimatsurika- "We ended up making Micro nicer!! We were supposed to despise him!! What is going on?? The goodness in Pixie is changing him, I guess?"  
> @pixiepatches- "AM I CHANGING HIM IF I AM IM GOING TO BE SO HAPPY OML'


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixie's mothers are concerned about their daughter not coming back from the basement. They enlist the help of their son Google and Bing joins along for the adventure.

Google is sitting at his desk, casually going through his computer when the door to his room slams opens. “ALRIGHT LISTEN UP YOU POUTY LITTLE CHILD! YOUR SISTER HAS BEEN GONE A WHILE AND I’M FUCKING WORRIED! YOU TAKE ME AND YOUR MOTHER TO WHERE MICRO TOOK HER, DAMN IT!!” his blue-haired mother screeched at him, stomping into his room. 

Bing jumps from his lodging spot on Google’s bed, holding his hands up in front of him. “Yo, um, wait, what's going on?” he asked, frazzled by the sudden yelling from his boyfriend’s mother. He looks at Google, “Googs, what's going on?”

Google jumped in his seat and stared at his mother in confusion, "She's... What? Why the hell is she with him?!" he glares at the mention of Micro.

“You know where he is, you'll take us there. I think something went wrong.” Bliz replied, crosses arms sternly.

Google’s other mother walks in with her head down, her eyes trained on the floor. “After your mother left for work, I sat on the couch and drank tea like a peaceful idiot while I watched Micro take your sister into the basement.” she sighed, dragging a hand down her face in frustration for her lapse in judgment.

Google rubbed his face in exasperation, "You let him take her to the basement?!" He snapped angrily. 

“Don't you dare speak to your mother that way! Take us down there, we have to find her!” Bliz snapped in defense of her wife.

“I don't know anything about what’s in the basement! Dark just warned me not to go in there without a search engine because I will get lost! I thought Pixie would be fine, since she went with Micro.” Aoi retorted to her son.

Google groaned and stood up, brushing past his mothers. "Follow me, Bing could come too. Just in case.." he grumbles.

Bliz glares at Google as she and her wife follows him. “What the hell is down there!?” she inquired as they follow Google down the stairs to the basement door that Bliz couldn’t quite remember existing.

Bing closely followed after them, confused. "Isn't this where the upgrades live, Googs?" he asks as Google wordlessly opens the door and descends down the narrow basement stairway.

Following her wife and son down the stairs, Bing’s question catches Aoi’s attention. "Upgrades?" she asks her son’s boyfriend.

Bing nodded, searching his database for their information. "Yeah, Googs has a whole team of multi-colored brothers. I guess you'd call them that." he chuckled.

Google sighed and kept walking, "Yes, that's why I'm nervous. It could be dangerous and the fact that Micro is with her makes it worse. They'll try to kill him and if sis is with them…” he trailed off in realization. “They might try to kill her.. _Fuck_... Did he know about this?!” he growled. 

Bing frowns, some of his old nightmares triggered by the conversation. "I...I wouldn't put it past the guy." he admitted, shoving his hands into his pockets. He shoved the memories of those nightmares away, before they could affect him in the waking world again.

"Google, since when did you have siblings!? I'm pretty sure your mother informed me of adopting only you." Aoi asked while trying to walk in the poorly lite hall without tripping over the various debris scattered on the floor.

Bliz nodded in agreement with her wife, “We only adopted this Google, that's what I'm aware of. I suppose I didn't think at the time that there were more..” she said, grabbing Aoi’s arm when she tripped again preventing her fall. _I'm so gonna kick Micro's ass, if he knew it was dangerous and still pulled Pixie in there...._ she thought walking together with her wife. 

Google sighed. "Now isn't the time to discuss that!" he snapped again, causing his mother to raise an eyebrow as he led them through the dark halls of the basement. "Pixie could be in serious trouble right now, we shouldn't be wasting time." he grumbled, kicking a rock out of his path.

Bing frowned and sighed, "Googs, I understand you're upset, but they have every right to be concerned. Don't get mad at us now!"

Google shot a small glare at Bing. "We can't afford to waste time. You know that." he said shortly, before turning forward again. He looked up and down the hall, trying to figure out where the little English prick dragged his sister. The British accent was admittedly cute when they programmed Cortana with it, but it was just annoying on her twin. He tried to uninstall it, but Micro’s faulty coding wouldn’t let it go.

Bing glared right back. "No need to be a dick." he shot back.

Google rolled his eyes and walked down the hall on his left. "I'm not being a dick, I'm stating facts." he claimed. 

“Boy. You're being a dick and I don't appreciate it.” Bliz imputed, to which Google ignored in favor of tracking the whereabouts of his sister.

"No, you're stating facts, while being a dick." Bing huffed, not letting Google get away with ignoring his sour attitude.

"Thank you Bing.” Aoi smiled to Bing. She knew that her son was out of line and grateful that Bing properly called him out on it. "I didn't expect the basement to be this deep underground." she commented, looking at their surroundings.

Bliz grumbles, following her son through the halls of the basement that she is now sure that she had no memory of existing. “This is interesting, how is this even down here?” she pondered quietly before smiling at Bing. “Now, how do we find Pixie?” she ask the boys. 

Google sighed and composed himself as he led them through the lab, "We can see if Micro left a trail, if not we can ask an upgrade.” he flatly said, as he flipped the lights on in the first room he found. He honestly would rather not run into any of the upgrades. He just wanted to find his sister quickly and leave.

Bing rolled his eyes and looked around before whistling as the lights were turned on. "Yo, Googs, this place is fucked." he frankly said, walking around a broken chair. He and the others start exploring this room and the neighboring rooms for clues.

"Bing is right. The rest of the Iplier manor is so well maintained. What happened here?" Aoi asked, noting layers of dust and crumbling drywall. She knew that there was no way that Dark would have let any part of the manor get this bad.

Google stiffened at the sight of the place, "We haven't kept this place as well as the manor. I haven't been down here in a while.." he admitted, carefully walked around, looking inside rooms. 

Bliz stayed close to Aoi while looking around, “If by not keeping this place as well as the manor you mean completely leaving it to rot, that would kind of make sense.” she bluntly said, avoiding the broken monitor on the floor and pulling her wife away from it too.

Bing wandered into a room where the door had been completely busted down with only the doorknob remaining on the floor. Turning on the light, his eyes grow wide. "Hey, guuuuuuuuys? You might wanna see this?" he warily called out to the others.

Bliz takes Aoi's hand and followed Bing's voice, " Oh.... Oh what the hell..!?” she exclaimed, looking into the room. She sharply looks at Google as he walked up from behind. “Explain this, DAMN IT!” she demanded, while Aoi wordlessly squeezes Bliz’s hand in shock.

Bing hurried into the room and disabled the devices currently still active, shutting them down, baffled and angry. "What the actual..." he trailed off, looking at the codes on the walls. "Googs...Googs, what have you done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord Quotes:  
> @skaiaabelleth- "It's up to you, Bliz, how is Google gonna face his past?"  
> @aoimatsurika-"He's going to need to explain sooner or later."  
> @skaiaabelleth- "so, any idea who is the liar yet? Is it Google? Is it Micro? Is it another?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Pixie and Micro continues, but they find some things and people that Google has turned a blind eye to instead.

Google looked at the code before averting his eyes and looking down, muttering in a cold voice. "I did what was needed.... At the time......" 

Bliz walks over to Bing, looking at the walls of code. “Saying you did what was needed doesn't explain—.” 

"I tortured the defaults, is that what you really wanted to hear?!" Google snapped, cutting off his mother in a voice stained with regret. He really hasn't been down here in a long time. He didn't want to come back. He had to though, to occasionally check on the upgrades. He wanted to destroy this place, but.... There was still a hint of anger in his voice. He didn’t want them to see this or know about what had happened here. "We need to hurry and find Pixie, no more questions." he gruffly contended, calming himself down.

Bing picked up some discarded code that littered the floor, eyeing it before flinching and dropping it. “And just where do you suggest we look?” he inquired, wiping his dusty fingers on his t-shirt.

“Not here.” responded a voice similar to Mark’s. When Bing looked up, he looked relieved, but that didn’t make any of this right. Google Green was staring at them and he did not look good.

Google turned around and his face dropped, _Shit…_ "What the hell happened?" he uttered, taking a step towards the heavily scuffed Upgrade.

The two women look over to the source of the new voice in disbelief. “Woah... Two of my son.. in the same room.. weird..” were the words the finally came of the Bliz’s mouth as Aoi quietly nods in agreement. Aoi was stunned into silence, looking back and forth at her son and the nearly identical android in doorway. However, she could notice a slight height difference between the two after Google walked closer to the green-shirted android that shared his face.

“What happened,” the other Android reached into his pocket, grabbing the tie Micro had taken off to mislead him, “is that the Prototype who escaped is back. And when I almost had him, I was smacked by a door. I imagine it would hurt, if I was not a robot.” he surmised, answering Google’s inquiry and briefly observing the new humans standing behind him.

Bliz’s voice trembles, “Was a child with him? A teenager, she has brown hair and...” She trails off as she nervously walks up to him, stopping next to her son. She visibly shakes, staring up at the green Google for an answer with watery eyes. 

Google sighed and rubbed his face, "Damn it... Do you have any idea where he went?" He hid his concern behind his stern voice. _Pixie had to be safe, right..? Micro is smart, he wouldn't hurt her. At least not physically, he'd be torn apart if he did. He knows that, it would be an inconvenience to him._

"Yes, there was a girl. I may have hurt her while trying to get that glitched bit of code away from her." Green Google answered in a flat tone to the trembling woman before him. He looked lamely at his hands before running them through his hair and answering Google’s question. "Negative, Blue. Red took off after them, but I haven't had any contact since. The little shit is still fast, and knows the lab layout. The cameras have been shut down for years, so we can't even look there." he grumbled, rolling his eyes. 

_____________________________________________________________________________  
Bing frowned as he listened to the conversation before turning on heel and heading out the other door, down a different hallway, following sound waves, eyes glowing as he walked. He was trying to contact someone, not that they knew who. Bing hears Aoi follow after him, but he pays no attention to her walking near him as he walks through the maze of hallways, concentrating on the barely audible sound waves that lead him to his destination.

______________________________________________________________________________  
Bliz starts shaking in anger, “You _hurt_ her!? How the hell, do you hurt someone while...” She shakes her head and laughs, “I don't care. I don't fucking care how it happened...” 

Goggle placed a hand on his mother's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Thank you, Green. Can you show us where he was when he got away from you?" he calmly asked, tightening his grip only slightly, mildly holding his mother back. _Of course Micro knew the layout, he was here for a long time._ Google thought, looking down at his angry mother. If he didn't hold her back, she might attack Green. She was very over protective. Google pondered if would she act this way if something happened to him…

Green Google frowned and led them down the corridor, to the area the door had been thrown from. The broken glass still littering the floor as he spoke, "It was a mistake. Imagine you are attempting to grab something that moves at an increasingly fast speed. It is not easy. So it is only logical to make the mistake of grabbing the slower object in your haste." 

Bliz followed quickly with Google keeping up same pace from behind. She takes a deep breath before speaking, “You said you were trying to protect her? What exactly do you think he was trying to do?” 

Google looked at his mother in surprise at how quickly she calmed down. Then he saw the storm in her eyes. He didn't know if it was for Green or Micro. They continued to follow, "It makes logical sense, Green." he acknowledged.

Green turned to face the woman, raising a brow. "For what reason do you think? He's a defect. A fault in the code. He can snap. That's why we've taken precautions to make sure he doesn't have any ways to steal emotions back. Oliver, however…" The Google growled slightly, irritation blooming in his gaze, "…he likes people to know how things are. He likes to make it so they can feel. It just made the experiments harder." The android reached the door and walked into the room. Turning on the light and peering around, eyeing the sheet covered case before turning the light back off. "He didn't stop here. But this is where I last saw him, before he induced blunt force trauma." Green confirmed with a scowl, walking out of the room again. 

"Thank you, Green. We can take it from here. We'll find him and make sure he doesn't come back.” Google sighed, looking at the decay of the abandoned lab. 

“I was simply curious, thank you Green.” Bliz said, smiling kindly at Green. _What the hell was he planning?_ she thought, keeping the kind but false smile as she turned to looked up at Google.

Green Google nodded, heading back down the hall. "I will be in the main lab, if you need any...assistance." he offered before disappearing down the hall.

Bliz’s smile went away the moment Green was gone. “So that's why he refuses to have emotions…” she slightly mumbled to herself before shaking her head. “Where are we going now?” she asked, following her son down the hall in the opposite direction of Green. 

Google sighed and kept walking, "He might have tried to find Cortana…I'm not sure, but if he was running from the upgrades and wanted to get to a safe place, I might know where he went." He walks past several rooms, checking the room numbers as he walks and grumbling at a few of the room signs that were illegible from age or damage. Google eventually led his mother to the room with a dark hole in the middle of the floor. "You're not afraid of heights, right?" he asks, looking down and trying to remember the estimated depth of the hole. 

Bliz rolls eyes and rubs her arms. “No…How the hell would I survive going down there without a ladder?” she exclaims, nervously looking down the seemingly bottomless pit. _Why is there a fucking pit of doom in our basement?!_ she thought, taking a step back. 

"I'll carry you." Google quickly responded.

“......Don't fucking drop me......” she groaned, hugging her arms tightly around herself.

Google laughed as he picked up his mother. "You're afraid of heights, it's obvious. Don't look down or up, and you should be fine." he chuckled before hopping down the pit.

Bliz gradually becomes dizzy, staring at the rapidly passing wall as they went down. She leans on Google and looked at his arm. It wasn't moving like the wall was which helped a bit with the dizziness. 

Google looked at his mother as he braces for impact and landed with a loud crash. There was glass everywhere round them. He carefully set his mother down, holding her steady. "Careful, are you alright? There's lot of gla--..." He stopped when he saw fresh blood on some glass, _Could it be Pixie's?_ he worried, knowing his sister was the only human to recently wander through the labyrinth of halls beside his mothers.

Still slightly dizzy, Bliz steadied herself. “I'm fine…oh, shit, glass…” She narrows her eyes, examining their surroundings. “W-wait... is that blood?” The anger that started welling up in her bleed into her voice, “If that is Pixie's blood.....” 

Google's jaw was clenched and he started walking, yanking open doors with his mother close behind him. He was silent. It had to be Pixie's blood. He was positive now. No one else could have been down here recently enough to leave fresh blood like that.

Red blinked, looking up at the door as it was noisily ripped open by his superior. "Blue. Oh, another human." It wasn't a question, just a curt observation. "Why are there so many humans lately?" he asked to no one in particular.

"So you've seen Pixie, then? Where did they go? Where did Micro take her?" Google interrogated Red, letting his anger and emotions show. His sister was hurt and it was obviously Micro's fault. He wasn’t going to waste time with pleasantries.

Bliz curiously looks at the cloth covered mass behind Red, but she shakes her head and focuses on her main objective again. “Where the hell did he go? He has my daughter, so you better talk fast.” she challenged, walking past her son towards Red.

Red glared down at her, not appreciating the tone. "I don't know, human. He was here and now he is gone. I've searched this entire room and found nothing. Not a single trace."

Google held his mother back and stood in front of her slightly. "Red, you didn't check for any possible entrances to _that_ room, did you? That's the only place I think he might've gone." he articulated, glaring at the younger android.

Red grew pale. "That room is barricaded, Blue. There is no way in." he surmised, taking a step back.

Google continued staring at Red. "There has to be a way in there. He couldn't have just vanished with a human child and you know it." he glowered, crossing his arms.

Bliz glances at her son and then back to Red’s tense expression. _Was Red scared of Google?_ she wondered. She hasn’t seen anyone react to Google this way before.

Red swallowed, balling his fists. "I've looked, Blue." he sneered, narrowing his eyes. "It's the same way they used to leave before. They're gone and I don't know where." At the word “they”, the light sounds of tinkering on glass came from under the sheet in the corner. Red ignored the small noise behind him. However, it caught the attention of Bliz, who slowly moved around her son to peek at the sheet covered mound behind Red.

Google glared at Red, "Defaults and humans don't just vanish, Red." he snapped, taking a step forward. " _You know that… If they left the same way they came, we wouldn't be here searching for them..._ " he continued to snarl, standing directly in front of Red at this point. " **Look, again...** " he sharply commanded with cold, unforgiving eyes.

Red backed up a step, hitting the wall he was cornered into. "...Yes, Blue..." the Red android relented, stepping out of the room. He started searching again, despite feeling it to be useless. If fucking Blue couldn't find them, what made him think Red could?

The tinkering glass sounds continued from under the sheet. Bliz briefly glanced at Google, giving him a slight nod before going over to the sheet. She lifts it slightly and looks inside to see a small blond woman sitting in a narrow glass case with her head tilting at the light being let in after being uncovered. The woman’s blue eyes blink a few times before she covers her face with her hands from the sudden flood of light. She glitches slightly, flinching away into the glass behind her from the stream of light. Bliz lowers the sheet enough for the light not to be in the woman’s eyes. "Hello, sorry about that.." Bliz softly said with an apologetic smile.

Google looked over at the glass case. "Cortana.." he said under his breath, walking over to join his mother. "You're still here." There was no softness to his tone; it still held the same hardness as when he talked to Red.

The woman looked up and caught sight of Google before flinging herself into the back of the glass again, trying to topple it and roll away. It was useless and she ended up slumping back into place. "H-Hello, Goo-oogle." Her voice was glitchy, but held a soft tone. That sheet hadn't been lifted for a long time...Why was it being lifted now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord Quotes:  
> @skaiaabelleth- "Face it Google, we all have pasts we want to run from."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bing silently leaves the group to follow his own trail and Aoi follows after him in confusion until they reach another hidden area of the mysteriously deep lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Bing and Aoi separated from the group in Ch. 6? Well, this is where they wandered.

Bing continued down the halls, keeping the lights off as he walked. Only his eyes lit the way as he head down the twists and turns of hallways. He opened and shut doors in disappoint after failing to find the source of the radio waves. He could vaguely sense Aoi struggling to keep up with his pace and ask him questions. He felt bad for tuning her out, but he didn’t want lose his trail. He continued following the radio waves that led him to another set of stairs. “What was it with Ipliers and fucking staircases?” he grumbled under his breath, as he walked down the stairs.

Bing kept going down, down, down, until he reached a room where a faint beeping was could be heard. This must have been at least a 15 minute walk down these stairs. They should have elevators, honestly. Opening the door, Bing was blinded by light and a gentle smile. "Found you." he sang, pushing the door more.

Bing was tugged into a hug and let out an 'oofing' sound as the arms wrapped around and _SQUEEZED_. "Well, damn, Oli, didn't know you were so happy to see me?” he laughed, hugging the other android back. 

"I don't get company down here," the yellow-shirted android mumbled, letting go and going back to his computer, motioning Bing to follow. He eagerly walks in, followed by a small, human woman, who tentatively enters the cluttered room. Oli watches her silently look around in wonder at the small room of screens before locking eyes with him and freezing for a moment.

“I’m sorry.” Aoi apologized with a sigh, taking a step closer to Oli. “You just look so much like my son. You must be one of his brothers that Bing mentioned before. It’s nice to meet you. Your name is Oli, right?” she nervously rambled, wishing that they met under better conditions. The yellow-shirted android shared his son’s face, but he wore it in a gentler manner that seemed to calm her down.

“Oliver actually, but Oli works if that’s what you want to call me. It’s better than Yellow.” Oliver chuckled, getting up to grab more chairs from the closet for his unexpected guests. "So, you've met Spartan?" he stated, glancing up at the security monitors.

"Spartan?" Bing and Aoi asked in unison.

"Prototype Micro, his blueprints are called Spartan." Oliver explained, unfolding the extra chairs and motioning at Bing and Aoi to sit.

"Oh." Aoi flatly acknowledged, settling into one of the chairs and browsing the images on Oliver’s screens. _This isn’t much different than Anti’s setup in his office._ she thought to herself.

Bing sat, raising a brow. "Dude, why are you down here?" he bluntly asked, crossing his arms.

Oliver sits in his office chair with a sigh, resting his arm on the table that was pressed up against the wall with the monitors. "Oh, y'know, just...," Oliver trailed off, sorting through viable reasons to use. "Just sitting here. Out of the way, like always." he answers, slightly fibbing.

"...Were you assigned down here?" Bing asks, continuing his questioning.

"...No..." Oliver honestly answers.

"Can you leave?" Bing presses, leaning forward in his chair. 

"Also no." Oliver quickly responds, looking away from Bing.

A concerned frown forms on Bing’s lips. "Oli..." 

"Are you trying to find him?" Oliver asks, cutting off Bing’s next statement and pushing the conversation back to Micro.

Bing blinks a few times, momentarily confused at which “him” Oliver could have been referring to until he remembered their current issue. "Yes, I am. He has a girl." he sighed with concern.

"Ah, yes. His _little human_ , as he has been calling her." Oliver affirmed, pulling his keyboard and mouse closer to him. 

Bing scooches his chair closer to Oliver and looks closer at him work on his computer. "How do you know-" 

"I hear everything in this building.” Oliver answers, unintentionally cutting off Bing again. “I see every level. I am the heart and soul of the system of this lab." 

"...You're the feelings." Bing smiles after some thought.

"Yup!" Oliver smiles back, clicking through different screens on his computer, looking for a certain set of footage.

Bing watches Oliver pull up files that showed lots of empty rooms. Some of them with faint light of computers and others brightly lit up, where they had been before. Bing spots Green walking on the upper level and his heart froze when he caught sight of three other screens. One had Micro and Pixie, curled into each other. Another screen had Red Google. And the last one... _Oh god, there was blood and glass everywhere._ he paled, feeling the urge to bolt out of the room. “Oli…we need to go to this room.” he says, pointing to the image of Micro and Pixie.

"Bing...Bing, there's no way into that room they're in. That's a barricaded room.” Oliver ran a hand down his face, biting his lip. "Micro is with that small human child. In a barricaded room…What do we do?" he lamented.

"Is he going to harm her?" Bing asked, knowing that Oliver knew more about Micro than he was sharing.

"I'm not sure..." Oliver dejectedly sighed, closing his eyes and sorting through old memories of the labs.

"How are you not sure!?" Bing snapped, urgency bleeding into his voice.

“Bing, calm down.” Aoi gently says, placing a soothing hand on Bing’s arm as she analyzed the camera footage of her daughter. _She seems okay, but the camera image is hard to see. Is she in bed with Micro??_ she thought. Turning to Oliver, she pressed him again, "How dangerous is Micro to Pixie?" 

Oliver crossed his fingers carefully, resting his head on them. "From my observation, since the blueprints have not been in my grasp for a while now, he is mellow. However, he is not completely safe to be around. He is still absorbing information through touch and has shocked her four times. Once was to stop a motion to cause her harm, but the other three were to learn more about the human. Pixie, as you call her, is safe, if she does not fall victim to possible lies." 

Bing felt a heavy pit of nausea build in his gut upon hearing Oliver’s explanation. "Oliver...What possible lies?" 

"He likes to use information gained..." Oliver starts, but trails off into silence not wanting to finish. 

"What. Lies." Bing pushed, fisting his hands.

"...That he cares.” Oliver sighed, apologetically looking down at his hands that had a part in creating Micro.

Aoi stands and steps towards the door. "Oliver, what is the fastest way to get to that room? I'm not letting her cuddle with that manipulative prick." she asks, anger laced in her words despite her calm demeanor.

"I..." Oliver sighed and scooted away from the computer, getting up and pulling out a map of the grounds. "The easiest way to get to Micro, and Pixie, who I assume is someone familial to you, is to go down the hallways near the lab and reopen the wall. We closed that area when they were moved to the lab." 

Bing got up quickly, immediately heading for the door. "Come on!" he called back to Oliver, who was biting his lip as he watched Red and Blue fight on the security monitor. "Oliver?" Bing called again.

"Yes?" Oliver responded, snapping out of his train of thought.

"You're coming too." Bing smiled, walking back and grabbing Oliver. The three of them headed out the door and up the stairs as fast as they could. Oliver was on Bing’s heels as they urgently rushed up to the main level. They needed to get there and they needed to get there before his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord Quotes:  
> @blizzy-bun: "The fucking staircases, man.."  
> @skaiaabelleth: "Mark designed this shit, I will rag on him for the staircases forever."  
> @blizzy-bun: "Damn it Mark, get with it. We need elevators."  
> @skaiaabelleth: "Fucking asshole!mark coming out of an elevator instead of walking down stairs. The colonel just shutting the doors."


End file.
